Back to his home
by Odradek
Summary: Craig wished he could take Kenny away, but he was already taken. Crenny.


**Beta reader: Courtanie. Thank you so much for your help, your time time and your kind words! I'll be eternally appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. I just wrote this for fun.**

* * *

Back to his home

_Without change, something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The sleeper must awaken._

_**Frank Herbert — Dune**_

* * *

Another day that he didn't show up.

Another nice and boring day, like he used to like it, but he now hated. The anxiety of the waiting, the fake hopes, the disappointment. That's why he liked predictable things. That's why he didn't want the unpredictable Kenny McCormick in his life, but he showed up, messing everything up.

Craig could remember the days they started to hang out. They just became closer, like a natural disaster was developing in the high school. Something unstoppable. The memories seemed so real, so eternal, like he was living them in the present and forever. He missed the rainy days, which they used to spend in Craig's room. He could imagine it as he was waiting there for him to come.

Kenny showing up and saying 'sorry' for being so late. Craig would tell a cruel joke and Kenny would laugh like crazy. They would sit next to each other, silently asking how to recover all the time they lost. He became addicted to those whole evenings, where they just talked like there was no tomorrow, reading comic books, sharing music, kissing and exploring themselves under the sheets, revealing their souls as if they were together since the beginning of time. Everything inside his room seemed so natural they didn't even have to force their relationship. They just crashed into each other, without knowing when and how it had happened.

Craig could tell Kenny had needed him. He could see it in the sparkle of his eyes, in his cold hands grabbing him like he didn't wanted him to go away. It was like the sort of a dream that slightly disappears as you are becoming aware that you should wake up. He wanted to believe he still did, that they would be able to stay together through college, or even later. He wanted to believe that crappy excuse about homework and school projects with his stupid friends, although he sometimes could see them screwing around, wasting their time doing their usual stupid stuff.

If they only would have met before. They could have been together for ages. Being inseparable, not needing anyone else. Just the two of them.

But Kenny didn't want that. He wasn't available. He didn't want Craig to take him anymore, because Kenny was already taken. For Kenny, Craig had been like a really pleasant holiday, just that. After that, he went back home to Kyle, Stan, and Cartman, _what he longed for, where he belonged._

Craig closed and locked the window as the rain started to wet his desk and drew the curtains. His feet were cold and his throat was a little swollen. He probably caught a cold by waiting for him at the window to climb and enter his room. He sighed.

That's why he didn't have so many friends. At least his predictable and boring gang didn't disappoint the way Kenny did, they didn't encourage him to dream of days that would never happen, they didn't make him feel ashamed of showing his true colours as he was now, regretting having wasted his time with someone that now ignored him, made him feel useless.

Eventually, that wound would heal, and even nostalgia would be gone. He would grow up, the dust would cover his soul again and he would start to be the same arrogant asshole he used to be. After all, people did forget, so it was okay.

He closed his eyes, as lonely as he was, trying to take a nap. With a little bit of luck, he wouldn't be awakened again.

* * *

So... This is my first fanfic in English. I just wanted to publish a short thing to practice, so thanks to Courtanie again four your help ;). The summary and the last phrase weren't there before, since I added after sending her, lol. I hope there's no typing mistakes or something :P

I really enjoyed writing it. I think I'll have more one shots. Anyway, I was actually inspired by two songs, that, for my personal history, match so well. In a nutshell, the first one is Hey You, by Pink Floyd, which you probably already know, and Forgotten Hopes, by Anathema, for me, about the other side of the story of someone being abandoned. Now I just wrote about only one side, the most common side. The phrase about 'Home' it's from a Dream Theatre's song, which is my favourite ever.

Anyway, let me know what you think ;)


End file.
